innkeeperchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Evans
Sean Evans is a male werewolf character from the Innkeeper Chronicles Series. : __TOC__ Appearance Sean is a tall, Clean Sweep, page broad-shouldered, Clean Sweep, page man in his late-twenties, Clean Sweep, page with a strong, Clean Sweep, page fit, Clean Sweep, page body, short, Clean Sweep, page russet-brown hair, Clean Sweep, page a clean-shaven, Clean Sweep, page square jaw, Clean Sweep, page and amber-brown, Clean Sweep, page almost orange, Clean Sweep, page golden hued eyes. Clean Sweep, page In wolf form, Sean is massive,Clean Sweep, page with shaggy,Clean Sweep, page pure shadow-black fur. Clean Sweep, page In his other form, he is a tall,Clean Sweep, page muscular,Clean Sweep, page humanoid,Clean Sweep, page creature with dense,Clean Sweep, page dark gray fur,Clean Sweep, page a big,Clean Sweep, page squarish head,Clean Sweep, page colossal jaws,Clean Sweep, page a thick,Clean Sweep, page muscular,Clean Sweep, page neck, two-inch long claws,Clean Sweep, page and bright amberClean Sweep, page eyes. History ''Clean Sweep :Sean walks up the street and joins the group of neighbors and onlookers gathered on the Henderson's lawn. He stops and stares down at Brutus' mutilated body for a moment. Mr. Byrne's black SUV pulls up in front of the crowd, and Sean turns to leave, but Dina calls him over before he can escape. He looks over at her and asks if he knows her. Dina introduces herself as the owner of the bed-and-breakfast located near the entrance of the subdivision. Sean grimaces and refers to the old house as a monstrosity, then asks what he can do for her. As Mr. Byrne emerges from his car, Dina turns to look at Sean and asks him quietly how long he intends to let this continue. Sean frowns and shrugs off her question. Dina explains that something has been killing dogs in his territory, and that he should take care of it. Sean stares at Dina, and informs her that he has no idea what she's talking about. Dina brushes this aside, pointing out that the first two dogs were concealed, but this one is in plain view, and whatever is killing them left Brutus' body out in the open to taunt him. Sean makes a face and suggested that Dina might be crazy. Dina gives up on the conversation and walks away, grabing her groceries and moving over to speak with Mr. Byrne. Sean turns to the distressed Mr. Byrne and offers to find something to line his trunk with, so they can load what is left of Brutus into the SUV. A few minutes passed before he reappears with a roll of clear garden plastic. He helps wrap Brutus' remains up and carries the bundle to the car, placing it down in the trunk. He watches the car take off, and Dina approaches him again, refusing to accept his attitude and explains that she just wants to avoid a misunderstanding, and that since he is refusing to do anything, she'll have to take care of it. Sean leans closer to her and repeats that he still doesn't know what she's talking about, and urges her to leave. Dina sighs and starts up the street towards her house. Sean watches her go, and calls after her, insisting that she is crazy. :A few hours later, Sean is caught urinating on an apple tree in Dina's orchard at night. Dina demands that he stops marking his territory on her apple tree, and Sean reassures her that it won’t hurt the apples. Dina asks how he could know as he has never grown an apple tree in his life, and Sean replies that she wanted her to handle the situation, so he is. Dina points out that the dog killer ignored his previous marks, and that it is unlikely to listen to to them now. Sean shrugs off this point and simply states that there is a certain etiquette to these kinds of situations. Dina warns him to get out of her orchard again, and Beast barks her support. Sean zips himself up, turns around, and gives himself a running start. He leaps upward and lunges forward, landing on a branch connecting to the balcony and crouches on it, observing Dina and her dog. He looks directly at Beast and says that she isn't a dog. Beast snarls at the insult, and Dina leans against her broom, telling him to get off her property. Sean scoffs at this and bares his teeth in a sly grin. He asks if she's going to hit him with the broom, and feins terror. Dina's patience is waring thin, and she repeats her prior warning. Sean inquires how she knows about werewolves and Dina dodges the question, telling him to shoo. Sean grins at her once again and drops off the branch, landing on his feet and running out of the inn grounds. Sweep In Peace :'Coming Soon''' One Fell Sweep :Coming Soon ''Sweep of the Blade'' :Coming Soon Genealogy Quotes Trivia *Sean is an Alpha Strain Werewolf, a special, genetically engineered type of werewolf designed for advanced military combat. References